


Простая история

by Krisana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Group Sex, Multi, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, Romance, Size Kink, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisana/pseuds/Krisana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это простая история о любви без глубокого философского смысла, тройничок во вселенной, где полным считается брак из альфы, беты и омеги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая история

Джон был бетой. Самой обычной, ничем не примечательной бетой: средний рост, темно-русые, самого мерзкого невнятного-неопределенного оттенка волосы и карие глаза. Глаза тоже были ни туда, ни сюда. Не темно-карие, вишневые или, хотя бы, почти черные, и не прозрачно-янтарные, а самые простые, обычные средне-карие глаза. Никакие. 

И работа у него тоже была обычная. Работал Джон менеджером в отделе продаж и целый день занимался тем, что обзванивал клиентов, печатал накладные и ругался со складом. Изредка доводилось съездить на объект к контрагентам, чтобы подписать новый договор или сверку, но, в основном, приезжали к нему. 

Отдел продаж, в котором работал бета Джон Бишоп, был частью огромной корпорации, и сам Джон являлся всего лишь крошечным винтиком этой махины. Он, так же как и все, приходил на работу к девяти утра, имел право на часовой обеденный перерыв (который, впрочем, обычно длился не более тридцати минут) и три перерыва по четверть часа. Ровно в восемнадцать ноль-ноль он вставал со своего стула, убирал в запирающийся на ключ ящик стола важные документы, ставил в стеллаж все остальные, выключал компьютер, накидывал плащ или пальто и отправлялся домой.

И, так же как и все в их фирме, он был немножечко влюблен в своего босса. Впрочем, в последнем не было ничего удивительного: компанией управлял красавец-альфа, Эрик Мастерсон, богатый, лощеный, образованный и недостижимый, как звезды в небе. 

Не потому, что был альфой и не потому, что был счастливо женат – это-то как раз не препятствия, а наоборот, ведь супруг у мистера Мастерсона был пока один: очаровательный омега, которого босс обожал и, по слухам, всячески баловал. А потому, что после рождения четвертого сына, долгожданного альфы, босс загулял. За последние полгода в его постели перебывало с десяток бет, и это только те, о ком Джон слышал – босс не чурался и простых работяг, вроде самого Джона. А сколько было еще, там, в их великосветской среде, таких же, как сам Мастерсон или его муж-омега богачей – кто знает?

Вот и Джон не знал. Но слухи ходили всякие. Правда, они никому из работающих в компании бет не мешали втайне (или совсем не втайне, вон Майлз Бригем из аналитического всем подряд рассказывал, как бы он ублажил большого босса, если бы тот обратил на него внимание) мечтать пусть не о браке, но хотя бы о небольшом приключении с Эриком Мастерсоном. 

Джон тоже мечтал. А почему бы и нет? Красивый, сильный альфа, провести с таким ночь, а лучше пару-тройку – одно удовольствие. Тем более, что любовником тот был нежным и заботливым – не то чтобы Джон знал наверняка, но, опять же, слухи ходили. 

Большего Джону при любом раскладе не светило, не было в нем ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать такого альфу и, тем более, его мужа-омегу. Да и зачем им в супруги простой менеджер среднего звена, служащий их собственной огромной корпорации? Найдут кого-нибудь своего круга, такого же лощеного и образованного. А пока большой босс думает, с каким семейством ему выгоднее связать себя семейными узами, подойдут и беты попроще. 

В общем, если бы мистер Мастерсон обратил на него свое внимание, Джон бы не отказал. Но мистер Мастерсон не то что не обращал на него внимания, он, скорее всего, вообще не знал о том, что Джон существует. 

Муж-омега Эрика Мастерсона приезжал в офис корпорации, сорокаэтажное здание в центре города, очень редко, и каждое его появление вызывало переполох. Многочисленным служащим было до крайности любопытно хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть на того, кто крепко держал в своих изящных ручках сердце всесильного босса, и кто одним лишь звонком на мобильный заставлял его мягко улыбаться даже посреди грандиозного разноса подчиненных. 

И вот сегодня был как раз такой день. Лайон Мастерсон, хорошенький, как картинка, с немного расплывшейся фигурой – что было совсем не удивительно, после четырех-то беременностей подряд – но все равно очаровательный и очень милый омега, зашел через стеклянные двери холла как раз когда Джон получал оставленный для него на ресепшене пакет. 

Лайон звонко простучал каблучками по мраморному полу, улыбнулся и попросил секретаря сообщить о себе мистеру Мастерсону. Причем, Джону почему-то показалось, что улыбнулся он не просто так, всем сразу, из вежливости, а именно ему.  
Глупое ощущение. С чего бы Лайону ему улыбаться? Так что Джон забрал, наконец, свой пакет, вежливо попрощался и ушел к лифтам.

***

А на следующий день большой босс заглянул к ним в отдел и, поймав его взгляд, подмигнул. А еще на следующий будто бы случайно столкнулся с Джоном в коридоре, придержал за руку, не давая упасть, и пригласил на ужин – в качестве извинения.

Конечно, Джон согласился. То, что у этого ужина будет продолжение, он прекрасно понимал и совсем не возражал. Пусть для начальника это лишь небольшое приключение на пару встреч, он тоже был совсем не против приключения. Тем более, что альфа у него последний раз был… черт, кажется еще в университете. И было это… лет семь назад? Да, около того. 

В общем, о чем тут думать, когда такой шикарный альфа делает столь недвусмысленное предложение? Вот и Джон не думал и, вместо того чтобы, как это обычно бывало, просидеть весь обеденный перерыв над бумагами, закусывая их прихваченным из дома бутербродом, сбегал в ближайший магазин и купил новые трусы и носки. Рубашка с костюмом на нем и так были приличные, да и глупо это: настолько откровенно прихорашиваться перед свиданием на одну ночь. Если бы босс хотел, чтобы он переоделся, предложил бы встретиться в выходной. Или через пару часов после работы. А так…

Одним словом, Джон решил не заморачиваться и махнул на все рукой. Сунул в карман новое белье, прихватил со стола ножницы, заперся в туалетной кабинке и, аккуратно срезав все бирки, переоделся. На этом его приготовления были закончены.

Ну… почти. Честно признаться, он забежал в еще один магазин, с товарами для взрослых, где прикупил не слишком крупную пробочку и тюбик смазки. Больше года без секса, а тут сразу альфа с узлом – порвет ведь, как нечего делать. Так что, пришлось туалетной кабинке полюбоваться еще и тем, как он корячится, запихивая в себя пробку. Впрочем, она и не такое видела, и особо не впечатлилась.

К концу рабочего дня Джон внезапно осознал, что на ужин-то его пригласили, а вот где и когда они встретятся – неизвестно. Это его обеспокоило и, чем больше стрелка на простых круглых часах, что висели на светло-кремовой стене в их аквариуме, приближалась к шести, тем больше он нервничал. К половине шестого Джон уже решил, что напрасно готовился: ни ждать босса в холле, ни, тем более, подниматься к нему в приемную он не собирался. И то, и другое представлялось ему слишком навязчивым, да и не хотелось излишнего внимания коллег. Если бы получилось встретиться с Мастерсоном так, чтобы вообще никто на работе об этом не узнал, Джон был бы счастлив.

От дальнейших раздумий и поисков на извечный вопрос «что делать?» его спас телефонный звонок. Джон привычно поднял трубку служебного аппарата и, привычно же, отрапортовал:

– Оптовый отдел, Джон Бишоп, слушаю вас…

На что глубокий бархатный голос альфы его мечты ответил:

– Добрый вечер, Джон. Я сегодня задержусь немного, минут на пятнадцать. Подождешь?

– Да, мистер Мастерсон.

– Эрик, пожалуйста. Если ты дашь мне свой сотовый, то я наберу тебя, когда буду выходить.

– Хо-хорошо, Эрик, – Джон продиктовал ему номер сотового, попрощался, положил трубку и только потом сообразил, что если кто-то из коллег слышал этот разговор, то сегодня на работе задержится весь отдел. Если не полздания. Его запинающееся «Эрик» сразу после «мистер Мастерсон» двусмысленностей не содержало.

К счастью, очередной телефонный звонок в огромном, расчерченном низкими перегородками на отдельные кабинки, зале не привлек ничьего внимания. В пятничный вечер народ думал только о том, как бы побыстрее закончить дела или просто переждать те несчастные полчаса, что остались до конца рабочего дня. А потом всех ожидали семьи, свидания или просто тихие вечера перед телевизором. Уикенд – поистине волшебное слово.

***

Ресторан, в который отвез Джона босс, выглядел очень мило и уютно. Никакого центра города, пафоса или безумных цен, как того опасался бета. Простой домашний ресторанчик на окраине с вышитыми скатертями и пышным омежкой-официантом в длинном переднике, явно супругом хозяина. А сам хозяин, наверняка, был поваром.

Приемлемые цены, вкусная еда и комфортная обстановка заставили расслабиться. Джон даже развязал галстук и, по примеру мистера Мастерсона – называть его Эриком вслух получалось, а вот про себя – язык, то есть, мысль, не поворачивалась – расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, снял пиджак и закатал рукава. 

Разговаривали ни о чем. Просто поболтали немного о погоде, немного о еде. Босс рассказал, как нашел этот ресторанчик, остановившись рядом с пробитым колесом, Джон поделился адресом своего любимого кафе. Мистер Мастерсон кивнул и ответил, что в следующий раз непременно поедут туда. У Джона чуть екнуло сердце: «в следующий раз» означало, что будут еще свидания, что это хоть первое, но не последнее. 

Заказанные отбивные и салат были выше всяких похвал: домашняя кухня, как она есть. После полного тревог и волнений дня Джон с огромным удовольствием съел свою порцию. От предложенной добавки отказался, так же как чуть не отказался от мороженого. Но по последнему пункту его не спрашивали, босс просто заказал два фирменных десерта. Джон хотел было вяло поковыряться в своей креманке и отставить, чтобы показать, что он не увлекается сладким, но альфа напротив с таким удовольствием поглощал десерт, что сдержаться не было никакой возможности. 

После ужина мистер Мастерсон ожидаемо предложил Джону отвезти его домой, а уже в машине, закрыв двери и вставив ключ зажигания, привлек к себе и смял губы поцелуем.

Целовался он напористо, но не жадно. Скорее аккуратно, смакуя, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. И это было чертовски приятно: Джона уже сто лет никто не целовал с таким вкусом.

– Может быть, ко мне? – выдохнул в перерыве между поцелуями босс, и Джон с ним согласился.

– Да, пожалуйста.

Мастерсон в ответ ухмыльнулся с некоторым превосходством – эта нечаянная просьба после всего лишь поцелуя ему польстила – и завел машину. Джон было испугался, что они поедут в загородный дом, туда, где босс живет вместе с мужем, но увидев, что тот свернул к центру города, выдохнул с облегчением. Смущать или расстраивать очаровательного пухленького омегу он не хотел, а вряд ли Мастерсон имел в виду ночь на троих. Слухов про него ходило много, но все они сходились в одном: муж-омега в загуле супруга по бетам участия не принимал. Если бы дело обстояло иначе, вся эта ситуация могла бы иметь иной окрас, ведь брак Мастерсонов не был полным. В стремлении найти третьего супруга нет ничего предосудительного, в конце концов, омега не инкубатор и не пузо на ножках. Бесконечно рожать он не обязан, а в течку никакие противозачаточные не работают, и вязка с альфой неизменно заканчивается беременностью. 

Другое дело – бета. От природы бесплодный, он мог удовлетворить и альфу, и омегу без последствий. У него, так же, как и у альфы, был узел, а задний проход, хоть и не такой эластичный, как у омег, был вполне способен принять альфу. 

Поэтому Джон вполне понимал Эрика Мастерсона: четверо детей – это более, чем достаточно. Трогать супруга тот больше не хотел, омеге нужен хотя бы какой-то перерыв, а держать член в штанах альфы не приучены. Да и связь с бетой – не измена. Вот если бы у них был третий супруг, тогда – да. А так… тут даже ревновать нечего. 

Правда, обычно в таких ситуациях альфа с омегой искали партнера вместе, но кто их, богатых знает? Может Лайон болен или стесняется внешнего вида? Или не оправился от родов? Или просто Эрик решил нагуляться, прежде чем ввести в семью бету своего круга, очень скучного и некрасивого, но зато богатого.

Предположений было множество, но все они разом вылетели у Джона из головы, когда, едва закрыв за ними дверь квартиры, босс прижал его к стене и, облапив зад, запечатал рот поцелуем. На этот раз куда более страстным и нетерпеливым, но все таким же бережно-вкусным.

Изначально Джон рассчитывал, что у него будет хотя бы пять минут на то, чтобы сходить в ванную, сполоснуться и вытащить пробку, но его практически любовник рассудил иначе. Опрокинуть совершенно не сопротивляющегося Джона на мягкую душистую постель и стащить брюки и сорочку – минутное дело. Еще минута, и вот уже полетели в сторону новые трусы, а нетерпеливая рука наткнулась на округлую, не дающую пробке провалиться внутрь, нашлепку. 

В спальне было мало света, всего лишь от горящего в изголовье ночника, но и его хватило, чтобы Джон прекрасно рассмотрел хищную улыбку на лице альфы. Эрик – называть его так теперь получалось само собой – блеснул глазами и едва не зарычал, вытаскивая пробку наружу. Джона пробрала дрожь, он даже немного испугался, таким диким и необузданным сейчас казался любовник, но тот не набросился на него немедленно, а, добавив на пальцы смазки, запустил их внутрь.

Давно забытая ласка отозвалась мурашками и приятной истомой. Захотелось распластаться на кровати, раздвинуть ноги и позволить делать с собой все, что угодно. И Джон чуть было не поддался этому желанию, но один лишь взгляд на Эрика заставил опомниться: если он хочет, чтобы эта их встреча не осталась единственной, нужно пошевелиться и доставить ему удовольствие.

Джон попробовал приподняться, но жесткая рука опрокинула на место.

– Лежи. Ты такой красивый сейчас… 

Джон в ответ только фыркнул. Красивым он не был и быть не мог. Не урод, конечно, но и до красавца ему далеко.

– Да что бы ты понимал в красоте, – парировал невысказанное возражение Эрик, – у меня от одной только мысли о том, что ты ходил с этой штукой весь день даже волосы встают.

– Не весь, только после обеда… – толком возмутиться не получилось, в него скользнул еще один палец и они, все разом, проехались по особенно чувствительному местечку.

– Велика разница. Главное, что для меня.

Последние слова Эрик уже выдохнул прямо в рот, целуя, и позволяя наконец-то вцепиться в его плечи руками. Джон чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и открытым, широкие плечи под его ладонями были единственным якорем. 

Все-таки альфа – это альфа. Секс с бетами, которого, честно признаться, в жизни Джона было куда больше, совсем не то.

– Ну что, поехали? – Эрик оторвался от его рта и говорил прямо в раскрытые губы, делясь с ним своим дыханием. 

Обычно Джону такое не нравилось, он задыхался от недостатка кислорода, от запаха, который сколько не чисть зубы, все равно никуда не девался – или ему так казалось – и отворачивался. Но сейчас лишь кивнул и задрал ноги, обнимая ими любовника за талию.

– Нет, давай сегодня по-другому, тебе так будет легче, – альфа приподнялся и помог встать на колени.

Поза была развратная до безумия, особенно учитывая его растянутый и истекающий смазкой анус, но Джон был не в силах сопротивляться. Он лишь изогнулся, выпячивая зад и прогибаясь в талии.

Несмотря на пробку и растяжку пальцами, первое проникновение было болезненным. Не чрезмерно, но дыхание перехватило, и Джон напряженно застыл, ожидая худшего. Все же у него давно никого не было, да и природа не поскупилась, одаривая Эрика Мастерсона мужским достоинством.

Хуже не стало. Наоборот, одно осторожное движение наружу и одно внутрь, и стало настолько хорошо, что дальнейшее слилось в одну непрерывную волну удовольствия. Узел Эрик не выпустил, сдержался и вытащил член сразу же, как только кончил. А потом лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и подрагивая всем телом – ощущения от прерванного акта не то что бы неприятные, но додрачивать самому, когда рядом лежит любовник – удовольствие сомнительное.

Джон это прекрасно понимал, а потому подполз, положил руку поверх ладони Эрика, помогая. Подумал пару секунд и склонился над пахом, облизывая разбухший член. Размер в первый момент ужаснул, и Джон порадовался тому, что «это» не осталось в нем: веселая ночка в клинике была бы ему обеспечена.

Минут через десять Эрик уже довольно жмурился, а сам Джон раздумывал, как бы ему потактичнее спросить, где тут ванная. Он уже было набрался смелости, но его опередили:

– Ванная там, – неопределённый взмах вправо, – возвращайся быстрее, кажется, я хочу тебя еще раз.

– Так может, мне никуда не ходить? – Джон сам поразился внезапно появившейся смелости. Только что не знал, как задать самый простой вопрос, а уже заигрывает.

– Может, и не ходить, – мгновенный бросок, и он опрокинут на простыни, а между его ног устроился довольный альфа.

Второй раз был более медленным и вдумчивым, но снова без узла. К такому размеру Джон пока что не был готов, это и дураку понятно. Хотя, ужасно хотелось. Судя по намекам Эрика, тот собирался продолжить их со всех сторон приятное знакомство и, возможно, он успеет растянуть Джона настолько, чтобы довести акт до конца, сделать Джона полностью своим, в самом полном значении этого слова. При одном мысли о том, как он будет лежать совершенно беспомощный и насаженный на огромный альфий член, по коже бежали мурашки, и волоски по всему телу становились дыбом. Пожалуй, лучше этого могла быть только ночь с омегой.

***

Авансы мистер Мастерсон раздавал не напрасно. Во-первых, он и в тот, первый, вечер не отпустил Джона домой, оставив ночевать у себя и сполна насладившись его телом. Джон не возражал. Ему тоже было очень хорошо. И вечером, и ночью, и утром. Несмотря на то, что после он все выходные отлеживался на диване с обезболивающим и щедро намазанным заживляющим кремом анусом. Нет, грубым его любовник не был, но долгое воздержание не могло не сказаться.

Во-вторых, за первой встречей последовали вторая, третья, четвертая и десятая. Они съездили в любимое кафе Джона, потом еще в пару интересных мест, но окончательно остановились на ресторанчике неподалеку от квартиры Эрика. Кормили там вкусно, и сразу можно было подняться домой. К Эрику домой, но разве это важно?

На работе их отношения заметили где-то после четвертого свидания. На Джона посыпались поздравления, подшучивания и зависть. Он в ответ лишь пожимал плечами. Никак прокомментировать происходящее Джон не мог, потому что и сам не знал, что происходит и как долго это продлится. Он просто наслаждался вниманием шикарного альфы и не загадывал на будущее. Замолвить за кого-нибудь словечко Джон тоже не мог: о работе они с боссом не разговаривали. Да если бы и затронули как-нибудь эту тему, Джон не представлял себе подобной беседы. 

Что же до их совместных ночей… там все было лучше некуда. Анус беты был не таким эластичным, как у омеги, но при помощи специальных кремов и разного размера пробок, с которыми Джон теперь почти не расставался, дело шло на лад. Еще немного, и он сможет разделить с Эриком сцепку.

***

День Х наступил неожиданно. Эрик, как он это обычно делал, скинул ему смску, что будет ждать в кафе – от офиса они вместе больше вместе не ездили. Джон неловко себя чувствовал под взглядами коллег и, где-то недели через две их регулярных встреч, Эрик хмыкнул на любопытные взгляды охраны и секретаря, посмотрел на алеющего Джона и предложил впредь встречаться сразу в городе. Джон с энтузиазмом согласился. В результате теперь по офису ходили новые слухи: народ гадал, продолжается ли последняя интрижка большого босса или он снова в поиске? Джон на все расспросы по-прежнему пожимал плечами. Ни подтверждать, ни опровергать сплетни он не собирался, а хвастаться тем, что смог затащить в постель самого Мастерсона, считал глупым. Тем более, что это все равно ненадолго.

Ужин прошел как обычно: простая, сытная еда и приятная компания, что еще нужно двум уставшим мужчинам после длинного рабочего дня для того, чтобы взбодриться и приступить к более приятным занятиям? К удивлению Джона, в еде богатый и рафинированный Эрик Мастерсон был неприхотлив. Всем другим блюдам он предпочитал хорошо прожаренный кусок мяса да овощной салат. Иногда заказывал что-то более сложное или даже деликатесное, но не слишком часто и когда был не очень голоден. 

Это, и еще то, что, выходя из офиса, он неизменно скидывал пиджак, развязывал галстук, расстегивал верхние пуговицы сорочки и закатывал рукава, делало его более простым, своим, домашним. Любовник никогда не бравировал связями, знакомствами или деньгами, не отзывался неуважительно о муже – честно признаться, он вообще не слишком часто о нем упоминал. Хотя, когда тот звонил, никогда не бросал трубку и не стеснялся Джона, спокойно отвечая на все вопросы, желая спокойной ночи и передавая привет малышам. Эрик даже как-то показал фотографии детей: в квартире нашелся целый альбом по старинке распечатанных и вклеенных в узорные рамочки снимков. Лайон там тоже был, но совсем немного. 

Такое отношение Эрика к мужу-омеге Джону импонировало. Альфа явно относился к супругу с уважением, не скрывал и не притворялся, но и не выставлял напоказ, мол, смотри, у меня уже есть семья и ты в нее совершенно не вписываешься. Последнее Джон и так хорошо понимал и никаких претензий не высказывал. Счастье уже, что их с Эриком отношения продлились так долго, а мечтать о прекрасном, сладко пахнущем, нежном Лайоне – лишнее.  
Когда-нибудь и у Джона будет своя семья: сильный альфа, мягкий, улыбчивый омега, дети. Сейчас, после короткого и бурного романа, он как-то особенно почувствовал, что хватит уже сидеть бобылем, нужно выходить в люди, приложить усилия и заняться устройством личной жизни. Не прямо сейчас, но после того как расстанется со спустившимся к простому смертному большим боссом – точно.

После ужина они, как и всегда, поднялись на тридцать шестой этаж стоящей через дорогу от кафе башни. Джон привычно прошел в гостиную, бросил на диван портфель и перекинутый через руку пиджак, потянулся, прислушиваясь к гремящему ключами Эрику – тот задержался в дверях, вынимая подсунутые под ручку квитанции. Потом, опомнившись, Джон заторопился в ванную – альфа был нетерпелив и до сих пор, несмотря на частые встречи, набрасывался на него прямо у порога.

Не сказать, чтобы Джон был принципиально против, но кондиционер в их «аквариуме» работал едва ли в половину мощности – в таком большом помещении всегда находился кто-то с насморком или просто слишком нежный. А ложиться в свежую постель потным и липким – жара стояла совершенно летняя, по сезону – было кощунством, да и попросту неприятно. Так что, воспользовавшись заминкой Эрика, Джон ускользнул в ванную. 

Выйдя из душа, Эрика он застал совершенно обнаженным, вольготно развалившимося посреди кровати и взирающим на него с нескрываемым интересом. Эрику летняя жара была нипочем: он и кондиционер в своем просторном комфортабельном кабинете мог настроить по желанию, и душ в его личной туалетной комнате был предусмотрен. Ходил он туда сегодня или нет, Джон, разумеется, не знал, но никаких следов утомительного дня на любовнике не было и пах он очень приятно.

В последнем Джон убедился совершенно точно – альфа одним броском опрокинул его на себя, перевернул и прижал к хрустящим простыням. А потом выдохнул жарко-жарко:

– Пойдем сегодня до конца? Ты уже готов…

– Да…– ни на что большее у Джона сил не хватило. 

«До конца» – это значит с узлом, с заполненной до предела задницей, с дрожью в подгибающихся коленках, до звезд перед глазами. Десять-пятнадцать минут непрерывного оргазма под шикарным альфой. 

Конечно, он был согласен!

Джон вообще не понимал, почему Эрик с ним так долго возился. По его мнению, он уже давно был готов, где-то ночи после третьей-четвертой. Но все намеки альфа пропускал мимо ушей и делал по-своему. Такая забота была необыкновенно приятна, и Джон не стал настаивать. Хочет Эрик поиграться – пусть играется. 

И вот, момент наступил.

Джон завелся до крайности, сразу же после страстного шепота Эрика. Член встал, упираясь в пупок, ноги раздвинулись сами собой, а зад покорно приподнялся, давая подпихнуть под себя подушку. Джон снова был с пробкой – не потому что в ней была необходимость, а потому что Эрика это очень заводило. 

При одном лишь взгляде на растянутый, покрасневший анус, обрамляющий красный, черный или обычный телесный кусок силикона, его глаза загорались, улыбка превращалась в хищный оскал, а крышу срывало напрочь. Эрик обожал играться с раскрытым отверстием, гладил, ласкал, запихивал, не вынимая пробки, пальцы, и даже лизал. Потом вытаскивал пробку, гладил изнутри, стараясь достать как можно глубже, и явно наслаждался самим фактом беспомощности и покорности Джона. Зачастую первый раз Джон кончал именно так, с пальцами в заднице, не дожидаясь, когда альфа вставит.

Сегодняшний раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Вдоволь наигравшись с пробкой, Эрик все же вытащил и отбросил в сторону упругий, горячий кусок силикона и его место тут же заняли пальцы. Джон к этому моменту уже был готов кончить, но натянувшийся вокруг руки Эрика анус заставил вздрогнуть – сегодня тот решил пойти до конца во всех смыслах и, прежде чем запихнуть в него свой узел, запихнул всю руку. Медленно и осторожно, но совершенно неотвратимо.

Удивительно, но рука вошла. Очень легко, совершенно не больно, скользнула внутрь, охваченная тугой плотью, и… в этот момент Джон кончил в первый раз. 

Он бился в оргазме, конвульсивно сжимая проникшее в него запястье и сжатые в кулак пальцы, стонал, едва ли не плакал и никак не мог остановиться – глупое тело приняло кулак за узел и реагировало соответственно. 

Эрик же в это время гладил его по животу, целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы другой рукой он взялся за изнывающий член и подрочил, и Джон даже сумел выговорить просьбу, но ему было отказано.

– Нет, давай так, хочу посмотреть, – Эрик говорил тихо, примурлыкивая, чуть хриплым, еще больше возбуждающим голосом.

И смотрел.

Смотрел как Джон корчится, как он бьется, приподнимая и опуская зад, как дергается его собственная рука вместе с телом Джона, как сжимаются и разжимаются мышцы сфинктера и как все это длится, длится и длится…

Оргазм был ошеломительный.

И всего лишь первый, потому что едва лишь Джон затих, как Эрик вытащил руку и, не давая ему ни секунды для того, чтобы перевести дух, вставил свой толстый, огромный, перевозбужденный и готовый вот-вот выпустить узел член. 

Резкое движение пригвоздило Джона к кровати, заставило выгнуться, открываясь еще сильнее, хотя только что казалось, что больше уже невозможно, и снова задрожать в преддверии накатывающего удовольствия. Два оргазма подряд, почти без перерыва – такого с ним еще не было.

И он снова бился и дрожал, но в этот раз не так сильно – под прижавшим его к постели альфой едва-едва удавалось дышать. Эрик навалился всем весом, лишь немного опираясь на локти, и, будто этого было мало, внутри тоже распирало, тянуло, заполняя до предела.

Узел чувствовался совсем иначе. Упругий и гладкий, он будто бы занял предназначенное для него пространство. А еще он был обжигающе-горячим и огромным. Возможно, Джону лишь казалось, но ощущался он куда больше кулака. А ведь кулак у Эрика был приличный, такой, какой и должен быть у высокого, массивного альфы.

Первые минуты после того, как началась сцепка, они лежали практически неподвижно, а потом… потом Эрик начал двигаться. Медленно и буквально на сантиметр-другой, но двигаться. Он делал то, чего никогда не позволил бы себе с омегой – омеги были устроены иначе. Их внутренние мышцы захватывали узел петлей и не давали сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, отдаваясь болью при резких движениях. Альфе или бете тоже приходилось в таком случае не сладко – мышцы омеги во время сцепки в буквальном смысле образовывали капкан. 

У беты же таких мышц не было и ограничения, соответственно, тоже. Но до сих пор ни один альфа, с которыми Джон занимался сексом (пусть их и было плачевно мало), не пробовал ничего подобного. И Джон никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то такое делал. Узел располагался в организме беты в месте естественного расширения заднего прохода, и сдвинуть его с места в принципе было можно, но это тоже грозило если не травмами, то неприятными ощущениями – точно.

Эрик же ни о чем таком, видимо, не знал. Или не хотел знать. Потому что он медленно и размеренно толкался туда-сюда, заставляя Джона едва ли не выть в голос, настолько острые ощущения будило это в его теле. 

Джона, толком не пришедшего в себя после первого оргазма, не успевшего возбудиться и собравшегося было немного потерпеть, чтобы доставить своему альфе удовольствие, буквально закоротило. Его собственный член мгновенно встал по стойке смирно, низ живота охватило дрожью и сладкой истомой, и второй оргазм обрушился на него как ураган.

Это было сумасшествие, безумие, сладкая агония и пожар вместе взятые. Под конец Эрик немного увеличил размах, его движения стали более резкими и сильными, а Джон окончательно потерялся в ощущениях, превратившись в воющий и скулящий клубок нервов. Все что он потом мог вспомнить – это только слепящее удовольствие и как он умолял своего альфу не останавливаться.

***

После той ночи они стали встречаться чаще и неизменно Эрик брал его с узлом, иногда по нескольку раз за ночь и обязательно растрахивая зад. Они негласно поделили время Эрика между семьей и любовником: ночь с пятницы на субботу он проводил с Джоном, остальной уикенд дома, с мужем и детьми. В будние дни стабильного расписания не было, все зависело от рабочего графика, времени деловых встреч и поездок. Но, так или иначе, остальная неделя тоже делилась примерно пополам.

Через два месяца регулярных свиданий Джон чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым, удовлетворенным и, как никогда, растянутым. Анус беты был не так эластичен, как у омеги, но, как выяснилось, при должном старании мог растянуться даже сильнее. Эрик буквально трахал его узлом, чем дальше, тем сильнее и глубже. Единственное, чего они еще не делали – это не пробовали вытащить узел совсем, но Джону казалось, нет, он почти не сомневался, что рано или поздно случится и это. Думать о подобном было жутко и очень возбуждающе.

А еще… наверное, после такого ему точно придется все время ходить с пробкой. Сейчас, когда нетронутый узлом сфинктер растягивался лишь до нормального для любого беты предела, он и сжимался потом без всяких проблем. А вот что будет, если Эрик все же разъебет его узлом, Джон даже боялся думать. Конечно, он надеялся, что это всего лишь его фантазия, и ничего подобного не произойдет, но на всякий случай купил небольшой наборчик пробок-затычек, коротких и комфортных, пригодных к использованию каждый день. Просто на всякий случай.

***

На работе дела шли своим чередом. Джон потихоньку свыкся с завидующими и заискивающими взглядами – из любовников большого босса он задержался в этом статусе дольше всех. Но сам Джон не обольщался. Он знал, что у их отношений нет будущего, что для мистера Мастерсона он лишь пикантное развлечение. Вряд ли другие позволяли делать с собой все то, что с легкостью разрешал он. Однако рано или поздно Эрик наиграется, найдет себе бету из своих, женится и забудет о небольшом приключении со своим подчиненным.

Поэтому, когда ему предложили повышение, Джон отказался. Он знал, что после того, как Эрик его бросит, отношение к нему изменится, и он вылетит со своей новой высокой должности после первой же ошибки. Причем, не на прежнюю работу менеджера в отделе оптовых продаж, а из компании совсем. А так, оставаясь на прежнем месте, он никому не мешал, не мозолил глаза и мог оставаться за своим столом в аквариуме торгового подразделения сколь угодно долго. В крайнем случае, если будет совсем тяжело ежедневно находиться в одном, пусть и таком огромном, здании с Эриком, он всегда сможет уволиться сам. Тогда и так, как ему будет удобно, найдя сначала новую работу.

Честно признаться, Джон даже начал присматриваться к другим фирмам, а взгляд сам собой останавливался на колонке вакансий в воскресной газете, единственной, которую он регулярно покупал. Бросать теперешнее место работы ему откровенно не хотелось, но затянувшиеся отношения с Эриком мирного расставания не предполагали. Рано или поздно альфа охладеет и хорошо, если просто забудет о его, Джона, существовании. И даже если сам Эрик просто выкинет его из головы – в повседневной жизни тот был парнем простым и спокойным – то еще оставались муж-омега и предполагаемый жених-бета. Уж эти точно не оставят дело просто так. Все узнают, разведают и побеспокоятся о том, чтобы любовник не болтался под ногами.

Дома, наоборот, особых перемен не было. Джон, как и прежде, как и все предыдущие семь лет холостяцкой жизни, вставал в семь утра, а в выходные в девять-десять, ездил на автобусе за продуктами в супермаркет в соседнем районе (ближайший ему категорически не нравился), смотрел по вечерам детективный сериал и выгуливал иногда соседскую собаку – просто потому, что было приятно размять ноги после целого дня в офисе, а жизнерадостный черно-белый пес неопределенной породы всегда был рад составить ему компанию. 

Разве что, вернувшись как-то с очередного свидания, Джон окинул свежим взглядом свою крошечную квартирку и решил заняться ремонтом. Не сказать, что у него был такой уж бардак, но, по сравнению с элегантными покоями в башне на тридцать шестом этаже, его собственные две комнатки – спальня и кухня-гостиная – показались запущенными и неухоженными.

Первым делом он выкинул всякий хлам: табуретку с пошатывающимися ножками и скатерть, доставшуюся еще вместе с "приданым" от папы-омеги. Старушка пережила студенческое общежитие и несколько лет холостяцкой жизни, и помочь ей уже не могли ни стирка, ни химчистка. Разобрал скопленную чуть не за все время проживания стопку бумаг – в основном газет и оплаченных счетов – рассортировал и отнес в ближайший пункт приема макулатуры. В мусорное ведро полетели так же непарные блюдца от старых сервизов, кастрюлька с облупленной эмалью, пара потрепанных полотенец и еще целая куча всего, так что как раз хватило, чтобы заполнить два больших черных полиэтиленовых мешка.

Не то чтобы Джон рассчитывал, что Эрик зайдет к нему в гости – до сих пор они встречались только в городской квартире Мастерсонов и ничто не намекало, на то, что ситуация может измениться, Джон подозревал, что Эрик даже не знает, где он живет – но как-то стало неудобно за свое запущенное жилье. Поэтому он будто бы посмотрел на родные стены новым взглядом и взялся за ремонт, благо, свойственная бетам прагматичность его не подвела, и некоторые накопления имелись. Не слишком много, но и банка краски с кисточкой стоят недорого: ремонт он решил делать своими руками. 

В первую очередь занялся кухней: вытащил мебель, покрасил стены и потолок. Посмотрел на потертые шкафчики, подумал, и решил не тратиться на новые: выбрал в магазине бледно-зеленую краску, темно-зеленый кракелюр и немного темной серебрянки, грунтовку, упаковку крупной шкурки и новые ручки и занялся реставрацией. Ошкурил старую поверхность, загрунтовал, покрасил бледно-зеленым, потом более темным кракле и, в завершение, нанес по рельефам небрежные мазки серебра, будто бы там когда-то было посеребрено, но со временем стерлось. Высушил, накрыл столешницу куском стекла, специально заказанного у стекольщика на углу квартала, повесил новые занавески, на стену – пару таких же, посеребренных рамок с фотографиями. 

Старые шкафчики, мойка и стол заиграли новыми красками, кухня, и раньше не слишком захламленная, все же Джон был бетой и откровенного бардака не допускал, посвежела. В такую и Эрика было не стыдно пригласить. 

Закончив с кухонной зоной, Джон взялся за гостиную: там работы было и того меньше: стены уже покрашены, фотографии в рамочках висят, всего-то и оставалось купить новый коврик и поменять обивку на диване. 

Обивку он выбрал совершенно непрактичную, сливочного цвета, а вот коврик потемнее, шоколадный. Подумал еще немного и купил на распродаже журнальный столик, стеклянный, на стальных ножках. Пристроил на него пепельницу и вазочку с конфетами, и на этом с ремонтом кухни-гостиной было покончено. 

Со спальней пришлось повозиться подольше. Там нужно было только поклеить обои, заменить матрас и купить, наконец, новый платяной шкаф, но на последнем этапе ремонт немного застопорился: с покраской-поклейкой Джон справился буквально за один уикенд, а вот хождение по магазинам и ожидание доставки заняло почти три недели. Пока выбирал матрас, присмотрел и кровать – удачно попал на распродажу и решился заменить в спальне сразу всю мебель. 

За полтора месяца Джон полностью отремонтировал свое скромное жилье, даже заменил выключатели и ночник над кроватью. Зайдет когда-нибудь к нему Эрик, или нет – неизвестно, но самому возвращаться домой стало приятнее. Как бы ни сложились в дальнейшем их отношения, польза от них – помимо очевидного душевного комфорта и телесного удовлетворения – была налицо. 

Каждые выходные Джон – это тоже осталось неизменным – созванивался с родителями. Отец-омега, заметив, что звонит он теперь не в субботу утром, а в воскресенье, что-то заподозрил и начал задавать наводящие вопросы. Рассказывать было нечего, поэтому Джон молчал, отговариваясь ремонтом, занятостью и усталостью. Отец делал вид, что верит, а в следующий раз снова пытался осторожно выспросить подробности изменившейся – он был в этом уверен – личной жизни среднего сына.

Джон стойко все отрицал. Он был уверен, что новость о его случайной связи с начальником родителей не обрадует: слишком уж это было похоже на карьеру через постель. Так что пришлось стать довольно изобретательным в придумывании причин, почему его опять не было дома в пятницу поздно вечером – разумеется, папа не удовлетворился отговорками и устраивал проверки, звоня ему во внеурочное время. Хорошо еще, сам не приезжал. Хотя… возможно, для того, чтобы быть в курсе всех местных сплетен, ему этого и не требовалось. Квартира Джона раньше принадлежала деду со стороны папы-беты и некоторое время после свадьбы, пока не купили дом в пригороде, родители жили в ней. Потом квартира сдавалась, а потом в нее переехал Джон. Наверняка у отца были знакомые среди соседей, к примеру, пожилой одинокий омега с третьего этажа, мистер Симмонс. Старичок был до крайности любопытен и Джон ни на секунду не удивился бы, если бы выяснилось, что тот точно знает, во сколько Джон каждый день уходит из дома, а во сколько возвращается.

***

Спустя четыре месяца после первого свидания Джон все еще оставался любовником Эрика Мастерсона. Эрик все так же звонил или писал смс, что ожидает его после работы, Джон все так же спокойно заканчивал свои дела и приезжал в кафе напротив башни. Там они ужинали, уже почти по-семейному, спокойно и непринужденно, а потом поднимались наверх.

И все так же Эрик норовил наброситься на Джона прямо у порога, а потом вбивал его в свежие, хрустящие простыни своим огромным узлом, а Джон только и мог, что стонать, всхлипывать, беспомощно цепляться за него руками и ногами и просить еще, больше и глубже.

Джон уже начал верить, что это надолго, что может быть у Эрика все это всерьез, пока однажды вечером, ровно после того, как они зашли в квартиру, разделись, и Джон собрался было ускользнуть в ванную, не раздался телефонный звонок.

– Да, милый, – лицо Эрика мгновенно осветилось, засияло теплом и нежностью, как это бывало всегда, когда ему звонил Лайон, его муж-омега.

Джон поспешно отвернулся – не то чтобы он ревновал Эрика к омеге, но… Ревновал, конечно. Но не к омеге. А к тому, что Лайон был для Эрика семьей, в то время как сам Джон – лишь временным развлечением. Он уже хотел уйти все-таки в ванную, но следующие слова Эрика дали понять, что ванная, да и вообще приятный вечер, отменяются. 

– Сегодня? – говорил Эрик, – но ты говорил, что еще дня два… Да, конечно, сейчас приеду. Нет, все нормально, не отвлекаешь, хватить говорить ерунду. Конечно, я не могу оставить тебя одного. 

Джон молча подобрал брошенные на пол рубашку, свитер – вечера уже были прохладными – и брюки и начал одеваться.

Эрик попрощался с мужем, засунул в карман телефон и немного смущенно улыбнулся.

– Извини, сегодня нужно домой.

– Я понял. Подвезешь?

– Конечно, – короткий кивок, приглашающе открытая дверь. Сам Эрик едва успел снять пиджак и сейчас просто прихватил его в руки, а Джон как раз, пока Эрик заканчивал разговор с мужем, успел одеться, и тоже был совершенно готов.

Ехали молча, думая каждый о своем, Джон даже задремал. От башни Эрика до его района было не слишком далеко, но и не близко, откинув со свойственной бетам прагматичностью мрачные мысли, Джон расслабился, прикрыл глаза и… распахнул их лишь когда, повинуясь пульту в руке Эрика, перед ними распахнулись тяжелые ворота незнакомого особняка. Большой, ярко освещенный двор, широкая подъездная дорожка, клумбы, газоны, живая изгородь, темнеющий за домом парк – все это было Джону совершенно незнакомо. Он сначала растерялся и в какой-то момент подумал, что все еще спит и просто видит сон, но картинка была очень уж реалистичной и слишком похожей на рассказы коллег о том, как выглядит загородный дом Мастерсонов.

– Где мы? 

– У меня дома, – Эрик заглушил мотор и ободряюще сжал ему руку.

Джон ответил недоумевающим взглядом:

– Но… ты ведь должен был отвезти меня домой? Или мы сюда ненадолго, а потом вернемся назад? Тогда зачем я поехал с тобой, мог бы и на месте подождать, – спросонья фразы получались неловкими, Джон все пытался объяснить, спросить, понять, но выходило не очень. К тому же, он только сейчас вспомнил, что усаживая его в машину, Эрик не спросил адрес. Последнее еще тогда должно было насторожить, но Джон был так занят своими мыслями, что ничего не заметил – даже того, что везут его совсем в другую сторону.

– Нет, останемся здесь. Если ты не против… – Эрик замолчал, явно не зная, как объяснить, но потом все же собрался с духом и договорил: – Лайон… у него течка. Я подумал, может быть, ты поможешь? Не хочу снова оставлять его одного.

– А… Да, конечно, – хриплый комок в горле мешал говорить, но Джон все же выдавил из себя правильные слова.

Разумеется, он был согласен: ночь с альфой и омегой сразу – это просто прекрасно. Да еще и в течку… Такое с ним было только один раз, еще в студенческие годы, и это было незабываемо. К тому же, сам факт, что Эрик привез его к любимому и лелеемому мужу необыкновенно льстил.

– Вот и хорошо! – Эрик разом повеселел, заторопился. – Пошли, он говорит, что еще днем началось, хотя должно было дня через два. Давай, быстрее! 

Не успел Джон выбраться из машины, как его будто бы подхватило ураганом: альфа крепко сжал его руку и потащил за собой. Они пролетели через весь дом в считанные минуты, если не секунды, вбежали по лестнице на второй этаж и лишь немного притормозили возле двери в спальню: Эрик остановился, шумно выдохнул и решительно вошел внутрь.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Лайон вовсе не извивался обнаженный на шелковых простынях, а сидел в кресле возле окна, закутавшись по уши в мягкий, темно-синий с голубым плед, и пил мелкими глотками какой-то отвар или чай. 

– Лаи, – Эрик подошел, наклонился, чмокнул в макушку. – Как ты тут?

– Все же приехали? – Лайон ничуть не смутился присутствию Джона, наоборот, улыбнулся спокойно и вежливо, немного отстраненно, но приветливо. Если бы не румянец, чуть подрагивающие руки и терпкий, вкусный запах, Джон бы никогда не подумал, что перед ним омега в течке.

– Конечно, милый, что за глупости ты спрашиваешь! Знакомься, это Джон, он…

– Да, я помню, мы встречались. – Лайон Мастерсон чуть лукаво усмехнулся, и Джон сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду их единственную встречу возле ресепшена в офисном здании корпорации. Ему в голову тут же закралась мысль, что неспроста именно после той встречи Эрик проявил к нему неожиданный интерес, но Джон отбросил ее как совершенно нелепую. 

– Добрый вечер, – все, что он смог вымолвить в ответ.

– Идите в ванную, Джон. Насколько я знаю этого тирана, вы едва ли успели хотя бы помыть руки, – Лайон отставил в сторону чашку и с огромным удовольствием потянулся, одновременно выпутываясь из теплого кокона.

Джон, уже направившийся в сторону приоткрытой двери, за которой явно виднелись висящие на крючках полотенца, запнулся: под простым сине-голубым пледом, самым обычным, у Джона тоже лежал в шкафу подобный, их продавали в любом супермаркете, Лайон Мастерсон был совершенно ГОЛЫМ. То есть абсолютно. Сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, подогнув левую ногу и наклонив голову так, что его светлые волосы закрывали половину лица. Позабытый плед тем временем мягко скользил вниз, по животу и ноге, обнажая пах с напряженным нежно-розовым членом.

– Идите-идите, Джон. Через пять минут я… мы оба, все еще будем тут, но зато вы почувствуете себя намного лучше, – даже обнаженный и распространяющий вокруг себя возбуждающие ароматы течного омеги, Лайон Мастерсон оставался вежливо-ироничным. 

И Джон пошел.

А когда он спустя несколько минут вернулся – лишь торопливо сполоснулся под душем и даже не потрудился вытереться, только накинул пушистый халат – и Лайон, и Эрик, действительно никуда не делись. Только переместились на кровать и неторопливо, со вкусом, совсем как-то… не похоже на то, как должны вести себя альфа и омега в течку, целовались.

Джон замер рядом с кроватью, не зная, куда себя деть. Только что он торопился, едва не упал на им же залитом водой полу, а сейчас просто стоял, смотрел на ласкающихся супругов и думал над тем, как бы незаметно сбежать.

– Джо, хватит там уже стоять, у меня сейчас затылок задымится, – Лайон, только что бывший образцом благовоспитанности, нетерпеливо махнул рукой, подзывая его к себе.

Повторять дважды Джон его не заставил. Скинул на пол халат, залез на огромную – даже в городской квартире Мастерсонов была меньше – кровать и подполз ближе. Эрик тут же отстранился и мягко передал ему Лайона, а сам устроился у него за спиной, осыпая ее короткими поцелуями и бессовестно лапая во всех местах, до которых мог достать, а доставал он почти везде.

Лайон же… Лайон был чудо как хорош. Он был весь мягкий, нежный, округлый, так замечательно помещался в объятиях и так страстно прижимался, что Джон и не заметил, в какой момент оказался между его раскинутых в стороны ног. 

Первый раз был сумбурным и слишком страстным – вот теперь стало точно ясно, что омега уже весь извелся и держался лишь на последних крупицах терпения. Он насадился на член Джона сам и практически сразу поймал его в капкан вязки. 

Джон не возражал. 

Нежный, ранее казавшийся недоступным омега под ним, и страстный, любимый альфа, выцеловывающий ему плечи и спину сзади – чего еще можно желать?

Оказывается, можно. 

Второй раз ему запомнился куда лучше: Эрик не пожелал больше оставаться в стороне и, едва только Джон снова взял Лайона, он развернул их поудобнее и вошел в растянутый и заранее, еще в ванной, смазанный анус Джона. Это было горячее, сильнее и лучше, чем все, что он испытывал раньше, вместе взятое. И даже лучше, чем он когда-либо мог представить.

Двойная вязка прошлась по его телу трепетом, дрожью, сладостными, восхитительными судорогами. Джон никогда не думал, что это может ощущаться ТАК. Настолько сильно, мощно и всепоглощающе. 

Честно признаться, даже второй раз он запомнил не слишком хорошо. Все было настолько новым, настолько неожиданным, так сладко пах омега, так страстно отдавался. Таким сильным и уверенным в себе был альфа. Так хорошо было им, всем троим, что когда вязка закончилась и узлы опали, первой мыслью было: какой прекрасный сон!

Но, кажется, это все же не было сном: по крайней мере, Джон с трудом мог представить, чтобы во сне омега отпихивался локтями, пытаясь выпутаться из клубка покрытых испариной, горячих тел. А потом обозвал их обоих громилами, стеснительно завернулся в так же отнятую с боем простыню и потопал в ванную, громко шлепая босыми ногами по полу. 

Эрик тем временем снова притянул Джона к себе. Джон не возражал, он вообще ни с чем не спорил в этот удивительный вечер. К тому же, он прекрасно понимал, что хотя секса уже было много, будет еще больше: течка ведь. Он и не думал, что все закончится так быстро. Может быть, после еще одного-двух раз омега отключится, и они все смогут немного поспать, если повезет, то до утра. А потом все начнется сначала и так дня на три, а может быть и на пять – у разных омег цикл проходил по-разному. Одним словом, ожившая мечта. Лучшим могло быть только остаться с этими двумя навсегда, стать любимым мужем и отцом их детям.

Но получилось немного иначе, чем про себя думал Джон: третий заход обошелся без Лайона. Распаленный запахом текущего омеги и кончивший всего лишь раз Эрик повалил приподнявшегося было Джона обратно на постель, снова лаская и зацеловывая. Эрик был нетерпелив, ждать, пока Джон возбудится снова, он не стал, а просто взял его, жадно, горячо и очень грязно. Узел набух мгновенно, растянул уже привычно все внутри и, так же привычно, начал двигаться туда и назад, туда и назад – почти выходя наружу и потом с силой вбиваясь внутрь.

Джон задыхался, снова дрожал, но покорно отдавался. Попробовал было двигаться навстречу, но Эрик чуть не зарычав, придавил его с силой к кровати и засадил так глубоко и резко, что, кажется, достал до желудка. Джон застонал и покорно распластался.

Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал. Запомнил лишь момент, когда Эрик все же вытащил из него узел и загнал обратно – в первый раз. Потом он это делал снова и снова, бессчетное количество раз и в конце оставил Джона задыхающимся, мокрым, дрожащим и обкончавшимся так, что казалось: больше он сегодня не сможет. И завтра тоже. Нет. Ни за что. И даже с омегой.

Конечно, это только казалось. 

Потому что, когда спустя некоторое время вернувшийся из ванной Лайон подошел, провел своими нежными мягкими пальчиками по краю его раздолбанной дырки, нырнул внутрь и нежно огладил слишком чувствительные сейчас стенки, а потом как бы небрежно спросил: «Что ты с ним сделал?», Джон понял, что возбуждается снова.

Несмотря на то, что все так же лежал с мокрой от его собственной спермы большой подушкой под животом, выпятив раскрытый зад и не в силах пошевелиться.

Несмотря на то, что Эрик ответил так же легкомысленно-небрежно: «Трахнул узлом, видишь же», а омега хмыкнул в ответ, провел еще раз пальчиками – легко, будто перед ним был не любовник с растянутым, раскрытым, истекающим смазкой и спермой анусом, а полированная столешница, например, – и улегся на кровать, справа, на краю, прикрывшись одеялом и явно собираясь спать.

Джон, как пьяный, сполз с подушки, приподнялся на кулаках и, едва держась на ногах, пополз к Лайону. Такому теплому, нежному и ароматному. Стащил с него чертово одеяло – лишь затем, чтобы обнаружить, что он тоже возбужден – и жадно набросился. Снова.

Никто не возражал. 

Ни Лайон, покорно подставивший свое мягкое, одуряюще пахнущее нутро, ни снова въехавший в Джона со всей дури Эрик. Их всех повело, занесло, подняло на гребне самой высокой волны развернувшейся в полную силу течки. И не только течки: Джон не знал что это, не хотел, боялся давать название, но ему было необыкновенно хорошо с этими двумя. С этим альфой и с этим омегой. Его не смущало ни слишком уж развратное, непристойное стремление Эрика растрахать его зад, ни преувеличенно-спокойное, немного отстраненное поведение Лайона. 

Эрик был Эриком, а Лайон… Лайон, Джон это отчетливо видел даже через дурман страсти, просто все еще стеснялся, пытался вести себя непринужденно и в то же время сдерживался. Но, судя по поведению Эрика, по его отношениям с мужем, в постели эти двое полностью удовлетворяли друг друга. А значит, Лайон тоже не был таким скромником, каким пытался казаться. Да и эта его выходка, когда он полез рукой в растянутый анус Джона – ни один благовоспитанный омега никогда не позволит себе подобного. Омега – принимающая сторона и интересоваться задницами бет и, тем более, альф, ему не положено. Но Лайон интересовался, и Джону это странным образом нравилось.

Кажется, этот, четвертый для Джона раз, был тогда последним. Как они кончили и как заснули, он уже не помнил, хорошо, если отключился сразу после, а не во время, прямо на Лайоне. Но проснулся Джон на удивление чистым и в чистой же постели. Рядом сидели Лайон и Эрик и с аппетитом ели. Прямо на кровати, с комфортом расположившись на подушках и откинув одеяла, обнаженные и прекрасные. 

Ели из огромных тарелок, доверху наполненных мясом с овощами и овощным же салатом – вкусная и здоровая пища для тех, кому еще понадобится немало сил. Для Джона тоже нашлась порция, а после, утолив голод, он даже смог дойти до ванной, совершенно самостоятельно и не запинаясь. Видимо, он уже был достаточно растянут для того, чтобы Эрик смог без последствий… да, трахнуть его узлом, нужно иметь смелость произнести это хотя бы про себя. Плюс феромоны омеги наверняка оказали свое влияние, увеличив возбуждение до самой последней степени и облегчив проникновение, даже такое варварское. 

От воспоминаний по телу снова пробежала дрожь, а член заинтересованно дернулся: какой бы ни была усталость, а на ближайшие несколько дней они пленники течки. В обычное время такой марафон вымотал бы их, всех троих, а сейчас ощущалась только легкая сонливость и желание снова прижать покрепче теплого и нежного Лайона и почувствовать над собой Эрика.

***

Последующие дни прошли, как Джон и предполагал: в ленивых и не очень ласках. Они почти не разговаривали, только занимались сексом, спали и ели. Еду для них прислуга оставляла на сервировочном столике за дверью, туда же отправлялись грязная посуда и белье – перестилать кровать пришлось еще не один раз.

К концу третьего дня течка пошла на убыль, муть голове начала рассеиваться. Джон то мучительно пытался представить, что будет дальше, то снова забывал обо всем под ласками Лайона и Эрика и, в конце концов, даже попробовал сбежать, но кто бы его отпустил? 

Все его порывы были безо всяких объяснений мягко пресечены и лишь на четвертый день, когда Джон вспомнил, что прогулял работу, и в панике помчался к шкафу за одеждой, не зная, что делать в первую очередь: хватать телефон и звонить или сразу ехать на работу, ситуация прояснилась.

– Джо, милый, что случилось? – Лайон, с комфортом устроивший голову на животе мужа, приподнялся в удивлении. За прошедшие дни он заметно расслабился, разнежился, стал вести себя естественнее.

– Случилось! Прости, Лаи, но я два дня не появлялся на работе и совершенно забыл хотя бы позвонить! 

– Не переживай, не уволят же тебя в конце концов, – Лайон, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил болтать поставленной на согнутую коленку другой ноги лодыжкой. Он довольно щурился под ярким полуденным солнцем – сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивались несколько лучей – и даже не повел бровью.

– Ты не знаешь нашего босса! Еще как уволит! – Джон, конечно, имел в виду не Эрика, а своего непосредственного начальника, руководителя отдела мистера Краста, и ответный смех Лайона показался ему обидным.

– Ха-ха-ха, ой, Джо-оо-ооо. Вот ты сказал! Уфф. – Лайон старался собраться с силами и выговорить что-нибудь понятное, кроме всхлипов и аханья, но у него не очень получалось.

Джон же лишь смущенно опустил руки, оставив сорочку не застегнутой, и не знал, что ответить, как объяснить избалованному омеге, что не все могут себе позволить безнаказанно прогуливать работу.

Эрик смотрел на них обоих немного снисходительно и тоже посмеивался. Не взахлеб, как его муж, но заметно. Потом, наверное, все же увидев что-то у Джона в лице, пояснил:

– Перевожу с омежьего на человеческий, Джо. Я еще в пятницу вечером сообщил секретарю, что нас с тобой не будет до вторника, а, возможно, до четверга. Поэтому оставь в покое бедную рубашку и иди к нам. – Эрик похлопал ладонью по матрасу, приглашая.

– Мог бы и сказать, – недовольно проворчал в сторону Эрика, повесил сорочку обратно в шкаф, снял брюки, отправил их туда же и вернулся в постель. Джон чувствовал себя одновременно смущенным и виноватым, ведь он усомнился в том, что Эрик, его альфа – а ведь, как бы ни сложились их отношения в будущем, тот был сейчас его альфой – позаботился о нем.

– Мог бы и догадаться, – парировал Эрик, улыбаясь, и был совершенно прав.

Джон насупился еще больше, уселся чуть в стороне, откинувшись спиной на подушки и прикрывшись простыней: внезапно навалившаяся неловкость обернулась стыдливостью.

Но долго смущаться ему не дали. Лайон, наконец отсмеявшись, налил из стоящего на придвинутом к кровати журнальном столике кувшина лимонада, отпил. Потом замер на секунду, будто бы задумавшись, и посмотрел на мужа каким-то странным, лишь им двоим понятным взглядом.

Эрик так же молча кивнул, потом уточнил:

– Ты уверен?

– Да. Ты же знаешь, я с первого взгляда был уверен.

– Ну хорошо, – коротко кивнув, Эрик встал с кровати и, прямо так, как был, обнаженным, вышел в коридор.

Вернувшись через несколько минут, он сел рядом с Джоном, взял его за руку, посмотрел прямо в глаза и сказал такое, от чего Джону показалось, что он совершенно точно спит сейчас у себя в квартирке и видит необыкновенно реальный сон. 

– Джон, мы с Лаи хотим попросить тебя… будь нашим мужем, – с этими словами Эрик разжал кулак и протянул Джону простое золотое кольцо. Самое обычное, лишь с тонкой вязью серебряного узора вдоль краев, но, конечно же, самое лучшее, какое только может быть на свете.

Сначала Джон не поверил, потом все же принял кольцо и сказал свое «да». Разумеется, «да», ведь он и мечтать о подобном не смел. Не сказать, что он сразу поверил в то, что происходящее не шутка и что дело действительно дойдет до свадьбы, ведь это только в сказках золушки из отдела продаж становятся мужьями глав совета директоров. Только в сказке невзрачный бета мог чем-то понравиться шикарному альфе и его прекрасному, ухоженному и, хоть и полноватому, но совершенно очаровательному омеге. 

Однако дни шли, благополучно закончилась течка, набирали обороты приготовления к свадьбе, его познакомили с младшим поколением Мастерсонов, пятилетними близнецами-омегами, трехлетним бетой и совсем крохой, малышом-альфой. Дети со свойственной их возрасту непринужденностью тут же стали звать его папой, чем навсегда покорили сердце их нового дедушки-омеги. 

А еще спустя два месяца Джон, к своему немалому удивлению – он так и не верил до последнего момента – вышел из городской ратуши под руки с мужем-альфой Эриком Мастерсоном и мужем-омегой Лайоном Мастерсоном и едва сдержал слезы счастья. 

Ведь он был бетой, а бетам не пристало плакать на свадьбах, даже если это их собственные свадьбы.


End file.
